BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus
BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus was written by Greg Farshtey and was released on July 1, 2009. It was the first known Bionicle book to not be apart of another collective series of books. Story Fero and Skirmix get into a fight with Gelu. Fero then retreats and leaves a Vulcanus map with Gelu. When Gelu and his caravan meet up with Metus and Gresh, they decide to travel to Vulcanus. They then meet a Caravan that has a broken wheel. The Agori don't want Gelu's help, because earlier a Glatorian of the Ice Tribe offered to help them earlier in exchange for half of their goods (more than likely Strakk). Gresh fixes their wheel and escorts them for free. They all suddenly come across some Vorox. Gelu and Gresh toss the goods in opposite directions, causing the Vorox to fight each other. The Agori apologize because they thought the Glatorian only cared about pay. Metus states that they were supposed to accept pay. In Vulcanus, Gelu tells Raanu about the map. Raanu suggests abandoning Vulcanus, Gelu however decided on assembling a group of Glatorian to defend the village. Ackar wants to lead the Glatorian instead. Ackar wanted Gresh to go to Tesara and recruit some Glatorian. Shortly after, Ackar and Gelu leave and Ackar explains he has to pick up a "friend". Gelu then notices marks of Vorox in the sand. They are suddenly ambushed by Zesk and Vorox. Ackar goes to a cave and calls for Malum. Malum comes out of the cave and asks the two Glatorian why they have come, and Ackar tells Malum the dangers in Vulcanus. Malum refuses to offer his help, until Ackar reveals that the Bone Hunters are involved. Malum then agrees. In Tesara, Gresh finds Vastus who is in a practice session. Vastus asks Gresh if the match was canceled, and Gresh tells Vastus the situation. Vastus refuses to help, telling Gresh it could be a trick, and Gresh leaves. Near Tajun, Kiina and Tarix scan are out when they find the bodies of two rookie Glatorian sent from Vulcanus, and Kiina offers to go to Vulcanus to tell them about the deaths of the Glatorian trainees. Ackar, Gelu, Malum, and his Vorox then attack and ambush the Bone Hunters. The Bone Hunters however manage to kill many Vorox, and the remaining, along with the three Glatorian, retreat. Malum then wishes them luck in the battle to come. In Vulcanus, the fire Agori are building up their defenses when Kiina arrives. She tells Raanu about the two deaths of the Glatorian trainees. She tells Raanu to flee. When he doesn't they both get into an argument which is stopped by Gelu and Ackar. Gelu tells Raanu about the attack on the Bone Hunter camp. Kiina wonders why would Ackar encourage the Agori to fight the Bone Hunters. Gelu then adds on to the Village's defenses. Eventually Kiina joins in with Gresh, Strakk, and a few more Glatorian from Tesara. Gelu asks Gresh how he manage to get Strakk to join, and Gresh tells Gelu that he lied, and told Strakk that there was a large payment. Kiina suggest that they trick the Hunters. When Fero and his comrades reach Vulcanus, a young Bone Hunter objects to the raid, which results in Fero killing him. He asks if any other Bone Hunters have anything to say, no one says a word because they don't want to be killed, so the Hunters ride on. In Roxtus, Tuma thinks about the Agori traitor. Back in Vulcanus, Kiina teaches an Agori how to use a Thornax Launcher with a rock in place of the Thornax, he fails and Kiina tells him to go to Gresh, who is teaching the Agori how to cut Fireroot vines for a trap. Metus tries and fails. Raanu however, cuts the vine easily, and Metus states that he is going to go to either Gelu or Strakk. He then realizes Strakk is gone. It turns out that he was hiding near one of their camps. Learning that the Bone Hunters will destroy Vulcanus, Strakk returned to Vulcanus, and reported the news. Gelu stated that Strakk was trying to run away, but couldn't. Strakk tried to attack Gelu, but was stopped by Kiina. Gelu makes a trap to be used on the Bone Hunters. When they arrive, Gelu sets off the trap, thus killing and wounding several Bone Hunters. Fero decides to turn back and return to the desert. Gresh follows them. During this time, Strakk fought with the chief cook of the local inn, and was stopped by Kiina, destroying much of the building in the process. Satisfied, Raanu tells the Glatorian to return to their Villages, despite Kiina's warnings. So one by one they angrily leave, except Strakk who demands pay. Kyry spots the Bone Hunters, and attempted to warn Raanu, but is knocked unconscious. The Bone Hunters ambush Vulcanus, and is badly outmatched even though they have Ackar. The other Glatorian return, this time with Tarix, Vastus, and several trainees. Raanu is overjoyed that they arrived and Kiina states that they were looking out for Ackar. The Glatorian are able to defend the village from the Bone Hunters, and drive them away. Characters Glatorian *Ackar *Gelu *Vastus *Gresh *Tarix *Kiina Agori *Raanu *Kyry *Metus Others *Strakk *Malum *A pack of Vorox & several Zesk *Several Bone Hunters *Fero *Tuma *Stronius Trivia *A chapter of this book was included in Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna as a sneak peek/preview. * Despite this book not having a series, the words "BIONICLE Legends" can be seen across the top of the rightmost pages. fi:BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus Category:Books Category:2009 Category:Bara Magna Category:Media